


The Extra Mile

by DaydreamAintReal



Category: ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, Angst, BTS gay ships, BTSAU, BTSShips, Bonfire, Bottom Jimin, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cabins, Camp, Camp AU, Camp Counselor AU, Challenges, Comedy, Competition, Completed, Crack AU, Crossover, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Enemies, Fanfiction, Fiction, Fighting, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Friendship, Funny, Gay ships, Happy Ending, Humor, I'm Bangtan Boys | BTS Trash, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kpop Crossover, Love, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin-centric, No Smut, OT7, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Tease, Pranks, Rivals, Romance, Secret Affair, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Short Story, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Yoongi, Tubing, Winter, Winter Camp, Yeonbin, ateez are campers, award, bts and txt crossover, bts are counselors, bts short story, camp bangtan, camp camper au, camp counselor, camp pranks, implied sex, kpop, kpop ships, long distant relationship, losing virginity, multistan, namkook, sex in a tent, ships, sleeping bag, tent, the extra mile, txt are campers, txtships, vmin friendship, yoongi and jimin compete, yoongi is whipped for jimin, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamAintReal/pseuds/DaydreamAintReal
Summary: YOONMIN SHORT STORYA BTS au in which Park Jimin and Min Yoongi are rival camp counselors.The camp challenges have never been more intense, the pranks more overdone, and the sexual tension so apparent as the cabins battle each other to see who is most willing to go the extra mile.COMPLETED
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	1. Camp Bangtan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on AO3. I know this introduction chapter is formatted a bit strange, I am used to Wattpad. I promise the rest of the chapters will read smoother and be a lot longer!

Throughout the week spent at Camp Bangtan, campers are encouraged to participate in a friendly competition through challenges that are lead by their cabin counselor. For the past three years, Park Jimin's cabin has won the coveted "Extra Mile" award. He expects that this winter break will be no different, but he soon finds that the new counselor, Min Yoongi, will be giving him a run for that title.

The camp challenges have never been more intense, the pranks more overdone, and the sexual tension so apparent as the cabins battle each other to see who is most willing to go the extra mile.

Camp Staff:  
(College Students)

Name: Park Jimin  
Title: Camp Counselor  
Quote: "Not to sound egotistical, but I'm definitely the favorite"

Name: Min Yoongi  
Title: Camp Counselor  
Quote: "Are you bleeding? No? Oh, then you're fine"

Name: Kim Taehyung  
Title: Camp Counselor  
Quote: "Hey! I said no swearing, damn it!"

Name: Jeon Jungkook  
Title: Camp Counselor  
Quote: "Oh, let them be! Everyone loses their virginity at camp, it's practically a ritual"

Name: Kim Namjoon  
Title: Camp Director  
Quote: "Why these parents spend money for their kids to live like homeless people for a week is beyond me"

Name: Jung Hoseok  
Title: Camp Activities Supervisor  
Quote: "If I have to call one more parent about their child sticking their dick in a pool jet again I will quit"

Name: Kim Seokjin  
Title: Camp Cook  
Quote: "Children are like squirrels; they have to rely on getting fat to survive the cold winter"

Campers:  
(Highschool Freshman)

Jimin's Cabin:

Choi San  
Choi Soobin  
Huening Kai  
Jeong Yunho  
Kang Taehyun  
Kim Hongjoong  
Song Mingi

Yoongi's Cabin:

Choi Beomgyu  
Choi Jongho  
Choi Yeonjun  
Kang Yeosang  
Park Seonghwa  
Jung Wooyoung

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**The Extra Mile © Leah Car DaydreamAintReal™ 2020**

**The moral rights of this author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement on this is a violation of copyright law.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Day One

❄️

"Are you super pumped to meet your campers!?" Jimin squealed, directing the question at his best friend.

"Duh! But probably not as excited as you, you have the enthusiasm of a puppy on steroids!" Taehyung responded with a laugh as Jimin playfully shoved him.

As the sunlight slit through the trees and bounced off the snow that crunched beneath their boots, Jimin couldn't help but feel at home. The two were walking the well-worn path through the campground woods, their destination being the lodge where the campers would be dropped off. The path was carefully marked with colorful flags to ensure that people wouldn't get lost, but both boys knew these woods like the back of their hands.

Taehyung and Jimin had met at Camp Bangtan when they were small sixth graders, they lived hours away from each other but kept in touch via Skype calls and email. Every year they would meet again at camp and spend one blissful week together. As soon they were old enough, both boys applied to be counselors and were overjoyed by their acceptance. Now, they spend their entire summer and every school break looking after kids of all ages at the place that they made so many fond memories.

The wooden lodge sat next to a frozen lake, smoke billowed out of its large chimney and the windows were decorated in frost by Mother Nature herself. The wrap around porch was void of people, and as they approached the door, Jimin couldn't help but find the silence a bit eerie; the entire campground awaited the arrival of the students that would fill the place with noise.

"JIMIN! TAEHYUNG!" As the boys entered the lodge they were greeted with an enthusiastic hug by the camp's director, Namjoon. "How have you two been!? How's college life treating you? Do you have girlfriends yet?" he asked with a huge smile.

"Yah, Joon! Let them breathe a little," the camp cook, Seokjin, scolded him.

Jimin turned towards the cook and held out his arms with a smile, "Aww, Jinie's just jealous that he's not getting a hug right now!" Jin rolled his eyes but accepted the hug nonetheless.

"College is great!" Taehyung began to answer Namjoon's questions, "I love my classes, only have one semester left and then I'll have my bachelor's degree!"

"And Joon," Jimin interrupted with a laugh, "you were my counselor when I had my 'gay awakening' freshman year, why would you even ask about a girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Namjoon answered with a teasing look, "you had a crush on Tae-"

"Moving on!" Jimin shouted, brushing past his cackling superior, "Hoseok! How have you been?"

The activity supervisor had been sitting quietly at one of the lodge's wooden cafeteria tables; it seemed out of character for him to be so mellow. Hoseok looked up from the camp binder he was writing in with a stressed expression, "Oh, hey Jimin. It appears we're missing some broomball equipment, so I'm going to have to place a large shipment order that will hopefully arrive here in time for the end of the week tournament."

Jimin gasped, "It better! I've prepared all year for that tournament."

"We know!" A voice shouted from the doorway of the lodge.

Jimin turned just as Taehyung squealed, "JUNGKOOKIE!" They both ran towards the doorway and engulfed their friend in a tight hug. Jin managed to pry Hoseok away from his work, and the two joined the giant bear hug. Jungkook laughingly wriggled his way out of the pile of his closest friends, but another bout of laughter caught his throat and turned to light choking.

"Don't die on us yet, you just got here!" Taehyung joked, clapping Jungkook on the back lightly.

Jimin rolled his eyes, his best friend had had a thing for Jungkook since he first arrived at camp as a camper last year. Sure, maybe it was a bit taboo for a counselor to fall for their camper, but at the time Jungkook was a senior in high school; and besides, nothing had happened.

"Jungkook," Namjoon acknowledge, giving the new counselor a small head nod.

Jungkook visibly gulped, "Namjoon," he mumbled nervously and ducked his head.

"Oh, don't let him scare you!" Jin laughed, lightly punching the camp director on the shoulder, "I'm sure you'll do great your first time as a counselor, and it's only Joonie's first year as director; you guys can experience lots of firsts together!"

Jungkook's eyes widened a bit and Namjoon awkwardly coughed, nobody seemed to notice how red their faces were.

"Shouldn't we have one more counselor?" Jimin suddenly asked, looking around the lodge curiously. There were many other familiar faces, it took a lot of staff to successfully run a camp, but he didn't recognize any previously hired counselors.

"Ah, yes," Namjoon composed himself and pulled out a small notebook from his back pocket, "we have one other male, it'll be his first time."

"Who had him as a camper last year?" Jimin asked curiously.

"Nobody," Namjoon replied with a slight frown, "he's never been to camp before."

"Never been!?" Taehyung shrieked, "How did he get hired?"

Namjoon shrugged, "Ask Hobi."

Everyone turned to look at the activity supervisor who smiled sheepishly. "He's my cousin; he needed a job and honestly I think the experience could be good for him-"

"Do you know how many campers apply to be counselors!?" Jimin shouted, "that's not fair to-"

"It doesn't matter," Namjoon cut in firmly, "Hobi's cousin is hired as a counselor. It's just for one week, we don't have to re-hire him if he's horrible, okay? Remember, we're a family here at Camp Bangtan, so I expect you to be very nice and accepting of him, got it?"

"Got it!" everyone but Jimin chimed.

Namjoon glared sternly at the pouting younger, "Jimin."

Jimin crossed his arms and sighed, "Fine."

"Perfect!" Jin clapped his hands together, "Now I'm going to go and make sure that the new kitchen staff aren't burning down my kitchen!"

As Jin briskly walked away, the lodge doors opened once more and a shorter male with caramel colored hair stepped into the warmth. He had a scowl on his face as he shook his snow-covered boots and blew into his, no doubt, numb hands.

"Yoongi!" Hoseok shouted with a smile as he waved the newcomer over.

Namjoon stepped forward as the smaller approached and held out a hand, "Hello, you must be the new counselor, Min Yoongi. I'm Kim Namjoon, camp director, it's nice to meet you."

Yoongi ignored his outstretched hand and walked straight past the group to sit by the roaring fireplace. "It's cold as shit outside," he grumbled, "how the hell did I let you talk me into this."

The three remaining counselors stood with their mouths parted in surprise. Hoseok sighed and ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. Namjoon pulled his outstretched arm back and mumbled bitterly, "Every damn time," before walking away and ordering Hoseok to get back to figuring out the shipment placement.

"Well, let's go introduce ourselves," Taehyung finally suggested after a moment of confused silence.

"Don't wanna," Jimin pouted, but had no choice when Taehyung grabbed both his and Jungkook's hands and proceeded to drag them over to the fireplace. Yoongi looked at the other counselors with an unamused expression.

"Hello! I'm Taehyung, but you can call me Tae."

"Hi, I'm Jungkook!"

The three boys looked expectantly at Jimin who looked back at them with a silent scowl until Taehyung stomped harshly on Jimin's foot, causing him to yelp in surprise. "Jimin," he finally spit out as his eyes shot daggers at his best friend. The newcomer looked them over, his eyes landing on his now pissed off co-counselor, and broke into a surprising smile.

"Hi," he quietly said, "I'm Yoongi," his eyes never left Jimin.

"Hi Yoongi!" Taehyung sat down next to him with a smile, he had always been great at making friends, "what made you decide to be a camp counselor?"

Yoongi shrugged, "I dunno, I needed the money."

"It doesn't pay that well though," Jungkook pointed out, taking a seat on the other side of Yoongi.

"Yeah, but my professor said it would help towards my humanities grade, and ultimately look good on a resume."

"Do you even like kids?" Jimin asked with an accusing tone.

"Meh," the other replied, "these aren't really kids though, it's freshman camp this winter break. I'm sure I can deal with some bratty teenagers."

Taehyung glared at Jimin before asking, "What are you in school for?"

"Social work," Yoongi replied.

Jimin scoffed. This man, a social worker? Sure. He probably takes joy in the part of the job that rips children from their homes and puts them in the system.

"That's awesome!" Jungkook encouraged, "by the way, this is my first time as a camp counselor too, don't be nervous!"

"This is Jimin and I's fourth year!" Taehyung bragged slightly, "so if you need any help you can ask one of us!"

Yoongi turned from Taehyung and looked at a glaring Jimin with an amused expression, "Thank you," he murmured.

Suddenly, Namjoon's voice rang out through a megaphone, "Campers will be arriving shortly! Don't forget about the first challenge!"

"Ahh, I'm so excited!!" Jimin shouted, forgetting all about the new grumpy counselor as he bounced up and down on his toes.

"What does he mean by challenge?" Yoongi asked with a confused expression.

"Gasp! How can you not know what the challenges are!?"

"Please tell me I did not just hear you say 'gasp' out loud," Taehyung groaned to his best friend, Jimin ignored him.

"There are five challenges for each cabin to complete over the week of camp," Jimin began to explain.

"The first one starts shortly after their arrival," Jungkook cut in, eager to share his knowledge, "the campers meet their assigned counselor, are given their cabin color, and then have to find their way to their cabin by following the appropriately colored flags. First group back earns their place at the top of the scoreboard." He pointed to a whiteboard that was kept behind the kitchen counter, it was titled "THE EXTRA MILE" in bold, black lettering.

"Do the counselors help?" Yoongi asked, still looking confused.

"Nope," Jungkook stated, popping the 'P' for dramatics, "the counselors are blindfolded and it's up to the campers to lead them."

Yoongi face dawned a weirded out expression, "What kind of kinky shit-"

"It's to build trust between you and your campers," Jimin quickly interrupted him with a frown, "and don't be swearing in front of the campers."

"Ey ey captain," Yoongi sarcastically responded while Taehyung held in a laugh.

"Anyways," Jungkook continued, "the second challenge is a scavenger hunt, pretty self-explanatory. The third a talent show, the fourth a broomball tournament, and lastly a mountain campout. The cabin with the most challenges won wins the Extra Mile award, it's actually a big deal," he added for emphasis.

"It's not just challenges either," Jimin reminded them, "you can get extra points for how clean your cabin is, how well behaved, any good deeds done, that sort of thing."

Yoongi ignored Jimin and revisited the last thing Jungkook had mentioned, "A campout?" he asked and scrunched up his nose, "in this weather?"

Taehyung nodded, "That's partly why it's a challenge, you'll get information on that later. For now, it looks like our campers have arrived!" As if on cue, the lodge began to fill with the loud shrieks and laughter of kids.

Jimin squealed, "I can't wait to meet my cabin full of winners!"

"Winners?" Yoongi scoffed at the boy's cocky attitude, "what makes you think you've got a cabin full of bright kids?"

"Jimin's cabin has won for the past three years," Taehyung explained with an eye roll, "it definitely hasn't gone to his head," he sarcastically added.

Jimin grinned cockily, "They're only as good as their counselor!" he giggled, "not to sound egotistical, but I'm definitely the favorite. I'm always being requested as a counselor."

Yoongi looked the cocky male with an amused expression, "Maybe that's simply because they haven't met me yet," he grinned. Before anyone could respond he stood up and rushed past them towards the noisy freshmen. "LET'S KICK SOME ASS, RED CABIN!" he shouted and grabbed the red blindfold that was under his name, a group of campers with red bandanas began to crowd around him.

Taehyung looked at Jimin's open mouth and smirked, "Little competition never hurt anyone, right Jimin?" he winked.

Jimin frowned as he dawned his yellow blindfold, he would not lose, especially to Min freaking Yoongi.

...

"Watch it, hey-OW!"

"Whoops, sorry, hyung," one of Jimin's freshman boys giggled.

Jimin groaned internally, "It's okay," he weakly attempted to sound cheerful after the camper in charge of safely maneuvering him ran him, once again, into the underbrush.

"Wait, guys, that's a purple flag."

"Oh no, we must have turned the wrong way at that last split, hurry let's turn around!"

Jimin felt himself get pulled to the left, straight into a tree. "Ah fu-DGE!" he shouted, reaching up to rub his sore, numb face with his snow-covered gloves.

"Kai!! Your job is to not injure our counselor!"

"It's not my fault," the boy holding onto Jimin's arm complained, "he's so short, I forget about him!"

Jimin opened up his mouth in protest, but was cut off by a loud laugh, "That's what I'm always saying!"

"Taehyung!?" Jimin shouted in surprise, wishing he could rip his blindfold off.

"Hey, Jimin! According to my boys, you're on the wrong path, at this rate my cabin is ahead of your cabin. Better hurry!" his tone was light and teasing, but Jimin was not in the mood.

"Come on guys!" he shouted, "Yellow is the better than the rest, let's kick some butt!"

"Yeah!" Someone from his cabin group shouted, "let's kick some ass!" And with a loud cry they took off running, jerking Jimin along with them.

"Please don't kill my best friend!" Taehyung shouted after them, laughing loudly.

After what seemed like hours the boys finally managed to reach their destination. Jimin had slipped so many times that he was covered head to toe in cold, dirty slush.

"Did we win!? Did we win!?" A few of the boys chorused as Jimin removed his blindfold.

"Pick your beds," he lazily gestured towards the room full of bunk beds, "I'll find out!"

The campers chattily made their way around the one-room cabin, some had come with friends and some alone, some were really loud and outgoing while others seemed more on the quiet side. Jimin smiled silently at them as they bickered over bunks and who got to use the bathroom first; even though he was exhausted and covered in snow, he absolutely loved this.

Picking up his phone he gave Hoseok a call, he answered on the second ring. "Hey, Hobi, cabin yellow has just arrived!"

"Really?" Hoseok asked with a chuckle, "alright Jimin, your cabin is currently in third place."

"Third!?" Jimin asked with disbelief, his stomach sinking a bit, "who's ahead of me?"

"Tae's cabin came in second, and Yoongi's in first. Green hasn't even made it back yet, poor Jungkook."

"Yeah," Jimin sarcastically responded before hanging up, "poor Jungkook."

When Jimin hung up the phone he found his entire cabin staring at him. "We're in third," he explained dryly, "but not for long...this is an all-out war now. Are you boys ready to beat our rival; the red cabin!?"

"Hell yeah!" the group chorused. Jimin grinned and began to make a game plan with them. By the end of the week they will have hopefully pulled the highest marks a cabin has ever received.

"Game on, Min Yoongi," Jimin mumbled as his campers ran off to enjoy their hour slot of free time. He collapsed in exhaustion on his bed and grumbled, "Game on."

❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this fiction. It didn't get noticed on Wattpad so I'm really hoping it will get recognition on here! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your support!


	3. Day Two

❄️

"You look terrible," Taehyung casually commented as he snarfed down a strawberry covered waffle.

Jimin glared at him with prominent dark circles under his eyes, "Gee, thanks."

"I don't think he could look terrible if he tried," Yoongi mumbled in disagreement from his seat next to Jimin.

"Don't think a few half-assed compliments are going to get you on my good side," Jimin scowled and downed his third cup of coffee.

Jungkook slid into the seat next to Taehyung, his cheeks were flushed deep red from what they could only assume was the cold.

"Hey, Kookie," Taehyung greeted way too enthusiastically, "why are you late for breakfast? Your cabin's been here since seven."

"I wasth bithy," Jungkook quickly mumbled while stuffing his mouth with food. He swallowed and pointed his spoon aggressively at Jimin, "Why do you look so tired?"

"I was up all night with a homesick camper," Jimin sighed, "apparently, Mingi has never been this far away from home before...and it was only the first night!" he exasperatedly cried, resting his face on the wooden table.

"That's nothing," Jungkook grumbled, "I had a bed wetter last night!"

"No!?" All three cried out in surprise, not quite believing it.

"I've never had a bed wetter during a high school week," Jimin said with sympathy while Taehyung nodded.

"I've had to break up two fights between siblings already," Taehyung added, "but nothing too exciting." He turned towards Yoongi with an including smile, "What about you?"

Yoongi shrugged, "My campers are all pretty great actually," he broke into a small smile and turned towards Jimin, "One of them actually has a small crush on one of your campers."

"Ooooo," Jungkook and Taehyung chorused together.

"You guys should play matchmakers, oh my gosh!" Taehyung squealed.

Jimin rolled his eyes, "None of my campers would like any of your campers, that's fraternizing with the enemy and they're loyal."

Yoongi laughed loudly, "Lighten up a bit, this is camp, not the army."

"Which ones are they," Taehyung bugged, eager to play matchmaker.

"Yeonjun," Yoongi pointed to a bright blue-haired camper of his, "met a yellow cabin camper named Soobin while snow tubing during free time yesterday. He's already best friends with another camper of mine, Wooyoung; the two would have been up all night giggling about it if I hadn't have told them to shut up."

"Which one is Soobin?" Taehyung prodded his best friend.

"Not telling," Jimin stuck out his tongue in defiance, "the last thing I need is to worry about a camper of mine hooking up in the woods and getting frostbite on his ass."

Yoongi choked and began to laugh, "Yeah, frostbite, that's the worry with that."

"Oh, let them be," Jungkook scoffed, glancing at the tables full of chattering students, "everyone loses their virginity at camp, it's practically a ritual."

Taehyung frowned, "Did you lose your virginity at camp?"

Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek before responding coyly, "Like I said, everyone loses their virginity at camp."

"I didn't," Jimin piped up, afraid that his best friend would say something to embarrass himself.

"Hey, I tried to hook you up freshman year after the talent show with Lisa's friend Jennie, but you decided you were gay and a bottom. You said, and I quote: 'I ain't sticking little Jimin in nobody!'" Taehyung raised his voice a few octaves to mock Jimin's.

Jimin felt his face flush red as his fellow counselors burst into peels of loud laughter. "Yeah, well now they're both counselors and you have to see Lisa at every talent show. Talk about awkward!"

"Wait," Yoongi started to speak as he caught his breath from laughing so hard, "there are girls here?"

"Yup! Across the lake," Jungkook began to explain, "we only see them the night of the talent show and since the broomball tournament is on the lake some of them enjoy watching the game."

"Interesting," Yoongi murmured.

"Don't get any ideas," Jimin scoffed, "I doubt they'd be interested in you."

Yoongi looked at Jimin with a curious expression, "But I'm full of oh so many ideas," he smirked, giving the younger's upper thigh a light pinch.

Jimin turned away, he didn't need the boys asking him why he was blushing.

...

The scavenger hunt challenge had just begun and Jimin was quickly shouting out the instructions and demands to his excited campers. "Okay, so Yunho, Hongjoong, San, and Mingi you guys will take this half of the list and Kai, Taehyun, and Soobin you guys will-Soobin, hey, SOOBIN!" he snapped his small fingers in front of the taller camper's face.

"Ah! Wha-I'm listening, I'm listening!" Jimin glanced behind him to see what was distracting him and frowned. Yoongi's camper with the blue hair was in the process of making his group cheer by the pre-victory dance he was doing.

Jimin sighed, "Just take your lists and hurry." As the boys ran off, laughing because Hongjoong slipped on some ice and landed flat on his ass, Jimin yelled out after them, "Don't get distracted!" He wanted to add: 'particularly by blue-haired cuties,' but held that back.

"Counselors, come here!" Hoseok shouted into the megaphone he must have borrowed from Namjoon. Jimin jogged over to him, purposefully hitting shoulders with Yoongi as the four males followed instructions.

"What's up?" Jungkook asked, his breath crystallizing in front of his mouth. Hoseok handed them all a small slip of paper with a single word on it: pinecone.

Jimin stared at it questioningly, "I don't understand."

"It's the last and hardest thing each cabin needs for the scavenger hunt," Hoseok explained.

"A pinecone?" Yoongi scoffed, "how is that difficult to find, there are trees everywhere."

Jimin groaned, "The only grove of pine trees is a two-mile hike from here."

"Well then," Hoseok crossed his arms with a smile, "better get going." For a moment everyone stood still, and then Jimin took off. Jungkook was right on his heels with Taehyung falling a little behind.

Yoongi watched them run off and groaned, "I hate you," he yelled to his cousin as he followed suit.

Around a half hour later, Jimin and Yoongi found themselves in an awkward position. One that potentially could have been brushed off and ignored, but the younger of the two was great at making a little awkward situation into a really awkward situation. 

"Is there a reason you're on top of me?" Yoongi asked casually, staring into Jimin's wide brown eyes.

"No," Jimin mumbled but made no attempt to move.

The four counselors had managed to somehow split up during their hunt for a pinecone, but unfortunately, Jimin and Yoongi managed to circle around to the same spot and go for the same treasured item, causing a full forced collision. The snow was falling prettily from the open sky above, dusting Yoongi's hair in white. Jimin bit back a smile, if the other wasn't so intolerable he may actually be attractive. Distracted for a moment, he almost forgot about the single pinecone that lay a few feet beside the them.

"Hey," Yoongi poked Jimin's shoulder with his gloved hand, a gummy smile present on his face, "want to get frostbite on your ass?"

This snapped Jimin back to his senses. With a scoff, he rolled off of the older and grabbed the pinecone. "See you back at the lodge, loser," he grinned and turned to run back.

Yoongi lazily reached out and pulled the other down by his leg. With a shout, Jimin found himself on his back, the wind knocked out of his lungs. Yoongi crawled over him and for a moment their faces were so close their breath mixed.

The older smirked at the flustered boy beneath him, "It's better when I'm on top, don't you think?" and with those words, he managed to snatch the pinecone out of Jimin's pinned hand and take off.

Realizing what had just happened, Jimin jumped up with a yell and took off after the male. By the time they made it back to the lodge, Jimin had managed to regain possession of the pinecone and run in first with Yoongi hot on his heels. Hoseok watched with an amused expression as the two counselors argued about 'rules' and 'fairness,' but ultimately it seemed that Jimin's cabin won the game.

"YES!" Jimin shouted as his campers bounced around him with enthusiasm.

"Best counselor ever!" Yunho cheered.

"Eh," Soobin muttered, so Kai hit him in the chest.

"Shit, I'm sorry guys," Jimin heard Yoongi say, "but losing is a part of life. It's better you find that out now while you're still young and can make excuses. Besides it's free time now, who wants to see how many people we can fit on one tube down the hill?"

"YAY!" the red cabin cheered, surrounding their counselor in a tight hug.

Jimin frowned, the rules clearly stated only one person per tube...those kids were going to get hurt! "So," he innocently looked around at his group of campers, "who wants to go tubing?"

...

"How many people can fit on a single snow tube? Really, Yoongi?" Seokjin asked in disbelief, rolling his eyes at the younger counselor. 

Eight. They discovered that eight freshman boys crammed and stacked can fit in a single rider snow tube. They also discovered the answer to a question nobody bothered to ask, but probably should have: How many people can ride a single snow tube down an icy hill without getting hurt? Definitely not eight.

"Ow! Stop, that hurrtts," Jimin's camper, San, whined as his counselor rubbed a disinfectant over a significant cut on his face.

"I told you not to go down with all those people, you should have listened," Jimin tsked.

"Ten outta ten would do it again!" Yoongi's camper, Wooyoung exclaimed as Jin wrapped his sprained ankle.

"Yeth!" another red camper, Beomgyu, cried out in agreement as he held a cloth up to his bleeding nose.

Jimin rolled his eyes at their enthusiasm, they could have gotten seriously hurt! Jin just chuckled slightly, "Yoongi seems to really bother you," he casually mentioned to Jimin.

"Can you blame me!?" Jimin groaned, motioning to the banged-up kids around him.

Jin shrugged, "Just an observation."

"My mom always used to say that when boys tease girls it's because they like them; does that mean you have a crush on Yoongi hyung, Jimin?" a camper of Yoongi's asked with a slight feign of innocence.

Yoongi, who had been sitting quietly the entire time suddenly snorted. Jin didn't even bother attempting to hold back his laughter. Jimin glared at the freshman, "No, of course not! I do not like Yoongi, that's ridiculous."

"Okay, but-"

"Seonghwa," Yoongi's voice was stern, but there was a hint of humor in his tone, "stop bugging Jimin hyung, your head must be feeling well enough to head back to the cabin if you can talk this much." The freshman rolled his eyes and put the icepack he had been using down before leaving.

Suddenly, Jimin picked up on the soft chatter of voices by the medical cot.

"Does it still hurt?

"A li-little bit."

"Mm. Do you think if I kissed it, it would feel better?"

"M-maybe."

Jimin turned sharply on his heels and yanked back the shower curtain that provided privacy to whoever was using the cot. Soobin was in the middle of pressing light kisses to Yeonjun's bruised forehead.

"Nope!" the counselor scolded, grabbing his camper by the arm, "not on my watch!"

"You're no fun!" Soobin whined.

Yoongi looked up from a camper he was tending to and grinned, "Ah, let them be, Jimin. A little kissing never hurt anybody," he said and gave the small counselor a quick wink.

"I wish Yoongi was my counselor," Soobin muttered as he pushed past the older and stomped off.

Jimin stood with his mouth wide open, he had never had a camper say anything like that to him. He was the favorite, the fun counselor, the one they felt comfortable laughing and sharing secrets with. He brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose in-between his thumb and index finger, he would fix this. If Yoongi didn't have to follow the rules, then neither did he!

That evening, the yellow cabin hiked through the dark, cold woods with a mission in mind.

"Shhhh," Jimin put one of his fingers to his lips and hushed his excitedly chatting campers. His other hand was holding a small flashlight, the glow lead him and his cabin up to the side of the bathhouse. At the front of the building was the shower room, you had to walk through it to get to the backroom that held the lockers. Both rooms were connected by a narrow hallway. Currently, it was the red cabin's showering time slot, they were the last group of the night. From outside, they could hear muffled singing, talking and laughing.

"Agggh! Why do we have to shower last!? It's cold as shit!" Jimin recognized Yoongi's gruff voice and rolled his eyes, the campers behind him softly giggled.

"Mingi, do you have the garbage bags?" Jimin asked his young camper, who nodded and held up a few empty, black gallon-sized trash bags. "Perfect, alright, we have to do this as quick and silent as possible." He looked up at the small window near the roof, "Kai, give Hongjoong a boost." The tall camper crouched down and allowed the smallest to hop on his shoulders while San and Taehyun stood nearby to catch him if he fell.

"Don't slip on the ice!" Yunho warned, a bit of fear evident in his voice.

With shaky hands, Hongjoong managed to push the high, small bathhouse window open and squeeze inside. During the yellow cabin's shower slot, Jimin had intentionally pushed a table in front of the window for him to land on. Kai grabbed the bags from Mingi and passed them through the window to the camper inside.

Just then, Soobin ran from the front of the building where he had been standing lookout, "They're exiting the shower room! I just overheard Yoongi threaten to 'let bats loose in the cabin if they don't hurry the fu-'"

"I got it!" Jimin interrupted and turned towards Kai, "Tell Hongjoong to hurry up!" he hissed.

Suddenly, a black bag squeezed out the small window, dropping soundlessly into the snow below. Another one followed, and then the small camper began to squeeze his way back through. Voices could suddenly be heard as the door to the locker room opened up, panicking, Kai pulled the smaller out roughly and the two landed with a groan in a pile of snow.

"Hey, where are my clothes?" A quiet, confused voice could be heard from inside.

"Yoongi hyung, Jongho lost his things, again...wait, where are my clothes!?"

As confused murmuring began to fill the building, the yellow cabin took off, dragging the garbage bags of clothes behind them. As soon as they reached the woods they burst into loud laughter, congratulating each other on a prank well done.

"Too bad we can't stick around to see them have to walk back in just their towels," Soobin cackled.

"Oh yeah, you'd probably like that, wouldn't you," Taehyun teased.

Jimin laughed with them, "Okay, but you guys can seriously not tell anyone about this. I'll bring the clothes to lost and found tomorrow, all you have to do is keep your mouths shut, got it?" They all yelled their promises of secrecy as they walked into the cabin.

"Hey Jimin," a typically moody camper shyly approached him with a small smile.

"Yeah, Soobin?"

The younger rushed forward and wrapped his counselor in a tight hug, "I'm glad you're my counselor."

Jimin smiled, silently wrapped his arms around the taller and thought; Jimin: one, Yoongi: zero.

❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire fiction in the span of a week, a chapter a day! Please leave kudos and comments if you're enjoying it so far. :)


	4. Day Three

❄️

"PARK JIMIN!"

Jimin jumped in surprise and almost out of his seat at the breakfast table. Yoongi's loud voice boomed across the lodge cafeteria, and he could hear the anger in his footsteps. Jimin made the most innocent face he could manage and turned towards the other counselor with wide, Bambi eyes.

"Yes?" he asked with a slight pout. He was a bit taken aback by how furious Yoongi looked, his eyebrows were drawn together, his jaw clenched, and his face bright red. Taehyung and Jungkook looked at the two with surprise.

"Shits about to go down," Taehyung murmured, taking a loud slurp of his herbal tea.

Yoongi brought his face close to Jimin's and sneered, "You wouldn't happen to know why my campers and I had to walk through the woods last night, wearing nothing but our boots and those insanely small towels, would you?"

Jungkook and Taehyung's mouths fell open in shock when they heard what had happened to the red cabin last night.

Jimin stuck his bottom lip out and blew, his bangs flipped over to the side of his forehead. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied cooly, "but I did notice your cabin lost a few points for being out past curfew." He looked over his shoulder to the "Extra Mile" scoreboard and smirked, yellow cabin was officially in first place with red close behind in second.

"Uh-huh," Yoongi crossed his arms, "I suppose you wouldn't have any idea how our clothes somehow magically showed up in the lost and found bins either, would you?"

"Wow," Jimin murmured, "how strange." He jumped when Yoongi slammed his hands down onto the table, causing their drinks to spill.

"My tea!" Taehyung whined, attempting to sop the mess up with the thin table napkins.

"Bitch, you're worried about the wrong tea!" Jungkook hissed, pointing to the two other counselors who were currently locked in an intense staredown.

"Fine." Yoongi moved to the other side of the table and sat across from his rival, an obvious smirk on his face. Jimin tried to keep his cool, but the satisfied look on the other's face made him nervous. He picked his cuticles subconsciously underneath the table as Yoongi ate his breakfast in calm silence.

"So..." Taehyung began cautiously, desperate for a subject change, "we're getting our midweek cabin inspections this morning, how are you guys feeling about that?"

"Ugh, that's today?" Jungkook cried, looking at his green cabin campers who were playfully throwing food at each other. "My campers are a mess, we aren't getting good scores," he mumbled.

"My campers and I woke up early this morning to clean the cabin spotless, we'll get good marks, I'm sure." Jimin proudly said with a cocky smirk.

Yoongi snickered, "Let's just say I think the results will be very interesting."

Jimin narrowed his eyes and turned to look at his campers, they were simply chattering quietly amongst themselves. Yoongi's campers were-wait, where were the red cabin campers?

"Yoongi...where are your campers?" Jimin asked quietly.

Yoongi looked up from his oatmeal, "My campers? Oh, they were feeling a bit restless after last night, so I gave them an extracurricular activity to do before breakfast. They should be back...oh look, they're back already."

He waved to his cabin as they entered the lodge, they all waved back enthusiastically, some even gave him a thumbs up. Jimin was a bit surprised when the blue-haired camper purposefully slammed his breakfast tray into the back of Soobin's head, he supposed he wasn't too fond of the prank they pulled last night. Jimin narrowed his eyes suspiciously when Yoongi began to annoyingly hum while eating.

"PARK JIMIN!!"

Jimin jumped out of his seat at the sound of his name being screamed aggressively across the lodge for the second time that morning.

"Dude," Taehyung shuttered, "what did you do to piss Namjoon off so badly?" Jimin gulped as the director stormed over to him; was this about the stealing clothes situation?

When Namjoon was close enough to have a conversation without the campers overhearing, he lowly spoke, "I have never in my years at camp seen a cabin as bad as yours! Jimin, what the hell is going on? You're supposed to be my best counselor! Do you think that just because we were friends before I became camp director means you can walk all over me? I'm very upset and disappointed in you."

Jimin stood with his mouth opening and shutting like a fish, he had no idea how to respond. He felt his face heat up at the scolding as he forced himself to hold back the tears of confusion and embarrassment. Taehyung and Jungkook looked absolutely shocked at their director's outburst, while Yoongi was leaning back in his seat with a dumb smile on his face.

Jimin gasped, "You!" he pointed a shaky finger at the new counselor, "you did something! Namjoon, Yoongi-"

"So let's talk about last night," Yoongi cut Jimin off with a warning glare. Jimin shut his mouth, but his entire body was fuming.

"Is there something I need to know about?" Namjoon asked, his arms crossed and foot tapping.

Jimin looked at Yoongi's smirk before answering, "No." Though he wanted to cry when he saw Jin moving his cabin down to third place and Yoongi's up to first on the scoreboard. Namjoon looked at the silent counselors for a moment before instructing Jimin to have his cabin cleaned before lunch and taking his leave.

"Now we're even," Yoongi smirked, grabbing his breakfast tray and taking it to the kitchen.

Jimin wanted to cry, but instead, he stood up and walked over to where his cabin sat. Needless to say, they were not the happiest when they found out they'd be spending their free time cleaning a mess they didn't even make.

"Wow," Taehyung whispered as Jimin left the lodge with the yellow campers in tow, "I've never seen Namjoon that angry before."

"Me neither," Jungkook murmured, his eyes staring at the camp director's office, "but I liked it!"

Sometime later, Jimin was alone in his cabin desperately trying to clean it before lunch while his campers were in the gym practicing a routine for the talent show later that night. Jimin's head snapped up from the toilet he was cleaning at the sound of someone entering the cabin, the wooden hinges squeaked loudly and the floorboards creaked.

"Wow." He recognized Hoseok's voice immediately.

"What are you doing here, Hobi?" He asked, stepping into the main room with his arms crossed. The activity supervisor was standing with his nose wrinkled as he tiptoed around the mess.

"Joon told me about the mess and I couldn't believe it, had to come see for myself." Jimin spread his arms out wide as if to showcase the room, but said nothing, an annoyed expression was on his face. "You didn't do this, did you?" Hoseok asked with a knowing look.

"Oh no, you know me," Jimin started sarcastically, "in my free time my campers and I enjoy ripping our sheets off every single bed and throwing them all over. Yeah, we love taking mud and spreading it all over the rugs and windows; and we most certainly enjoy POURING SUGAR ON THE CEILING FAN BLADES SO WHEN IT SPINS IT FEELS LIKE A MOTHER FREAKING SNOW GLOBE!" His voice got higher with each statement until he was screaming, frustration pouring out of him.

Hoseok stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, "I'm sorry, but Yoongi told me what you did to his group last night. You definitely deserve this."

The counselor glowered, "Aren't you supposed to be on lifeguard duty or something?" he spat.

"Nah, I told Namjoon that if I had to call one more parent about their child sticking their dick in the pool jet again I'd quit, so he let me close it down for the day."

Jimin snorted, "Lucky you."

Hoseok picked up a broom in the corner of the room and began to sweep some of the mess out the door. "You know, Yoongi is a really great guy once you get to know him," he murmured.

"Oh I've gotten to know him and I don't see it, he's not fit to be a counselor."

"Why do you hate him so much?" the older asked.

"Because!" Jimin faltered for a moment, I think he might be better than me, he finished in his head. "He has no experience and could harm the kids, that's all," he grumbled out loud.

"Hmm," Hoseok hummed in acknowledgment, "you know, given his living situation growing up, I'd say he probably has more experience handling children of all ages than you do."

"His living situation?"

"Yup. Maybe if you decided to actually try and get to know him for once, he'd tell you." Hoseok put down the broom and wiped his hands on his jeans, "I think you two would actually make a pretty good team if you decided to work together instead of instigating this mindless rivalry...I'll see you later tonight," Hoseok finished, walking out of the cabin and letting the creaky door swing shut behind him.

Jimin stared at the floor and said nothing, he didn't want to admit that Hoseok may actually be right.

...

The talent show was held in the upstairs of the boy's lodge. It was an old auditorium, so there was a large wooden stage and plenty of seating. The females hiked over from their side of camp wearing a little less clothes than could be comfortable for the weather, and lot more makeup than what Jimin suspected was normal.

The rules of the talent show were simple, any talent could be showcased so long as it was pre-approved by a counselor. At the end of the night, each cabin would perform something, and the females would unbiasedly vote on which cabin performed best. Then each female cabin would perform a routine and the males would all vote on which they thought was the best.

It was by far the highlight of camp for many, and afterward, there was a large outdoor bonfire for everyone to enjoy. Typically, campers would manage to slip away with a pretty counterpart to one of the many empty buildings. It was tradition at this point, but every counselor was extra wary, a bit nervous by the shenanigans at play.

Tonight was no different, and Jimin soon found himself cheering for the yellow cabin as they performed a dance routine they had come up with themselves. Honestly, the talent in the large building was outstanding, each cabin did amazing. The green cabin performed a hilarious stand-up comedy act, and the purple campers sang a song in perfect harmony. When the red cabin also performed a dance Jimin tried not to be too upset, but it made him nervous that Yoongi's cabin was also very talented.

"I think my boys performed better than yours, wouldn't you agree?" Jimin smugly asked Yoongi. They were standing close together in the back of the room, keeping an eye on all of the kids.

Yoongi shifted so his shoulder was brushing against the younger's. "I'd have to disagree," he murmured, "but both are very talented."

Jimin nodded his head in agreement; they should all honestly become idols or something.

"The girls are really good too," Jimin nonchalantly commented. Yoongi hummed in agreement.

The tension between the two was evident, though one may be able to argue on what sort of tension. When Namjoon finally announced the results, Jimin was irritated to hear that the yellow and red cabin had tied for first, putting Jimin second on the board while Yoongi remained in first.

Yoongi chuckled, "Well hey, nice job Jimin," he offered up as a token of peace.

Jimin glared at his co-counselor, "I don't like you," he childishly spat and stomped away to sit next to Taehyung at the bonfire.

The night air was freezing, but the fire warmed everyone a bit. A couple of the staff members had brought their guitars out and several people were singing camp songs, creating a melodious noise that drifted away with the smoke. Jimin pulled his puffy jacket around him tighter and smiled, this was one of his favorite nights. Across from him he could just make out Yoongi's face, the older counselor was singing along to a classic tune, and for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off him.

"I think I'm going to do it tonight," Taehyung suddenly said, pulling his best friend out of his thoughts.

"Do what?" Jimin asked curiously.

"Confess to Jungkook, about how I feel."

Jimin bit his thumbnail nervously, "You sure you want to do that now? If it doesn't go how you hope you still have the rest of the week to awkwardly be around him. Why don't you wait until the last night?"

"Because, tonight is, you know, tonight."

Jimin rolled his eyes, "You mean hookup night? You think confessing on a night when everyone's hormones are high will give you a better chance?"

"Maybe," Taehyung shrugged, "do you know where he went?"

"I think he mentioned something about grabbing a campers emergency contact list from Namjoon."

"Great!" Taehyung jumped up from the log he was sitting on and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, "wish me luck," he chuckled and ran off towards the lodge. Jimin shook his head and continued to watch the orange flames dance off of Min Yoongi's face.

A few moments later he noticed that many campers had already slipped away. He sighed nervously, when he suddenly noticed Soobin walking away with Yoongi's blue-haired camper, they were both giggling. He stood to say something, but a firm grip on his shoulder sat him back down.

"Let them be," Yoongi murmured, his hand still on the other's shoulder.

"Aren't you worried?" Jimin snapped, wiggling himself out of the counselor's grip.

"Nope," Yoongi replied, sliding to the wet ground and leaning his back against the log.

"What if they have sex and get a disease or something?" Jimin motioned to a few other campers running off with females in tow, "or what if they knock someone up!? That's on our heads, you know?"

"I know," Yoongi smirked, "that's why I gave each of my campers a condom."

Jimin's eyes grew large, "A condom!?" he hissed, "are you out of your damn mind!?"

"Look, there's not much we can do to stop them from experimenting sexually, but the last thing one of my boys is going to do is get a girl pregnant or an STD. I did my job and now I can relax."

Jimin sighed and ran his hands through his hair, he hated to admit it, but it wasn't a bad idea. Still, if one of the parents found out their child was given a condom by their counselor...he shook the thought out of his head, it wasn't his problem to worry about.

"J-jimin."

Jimin looked up at the sound of his best friend's voice, Taehyung was standing above him with his hands clasped together. The smaller counselor immediately stood, he could tell by his tone that the other was upset.

"Hey," he softly spoke, "what's wrong?"

"I went to talk to Jungkook and thought he might be in Namjoon's office, so I just walked right in and, and they were both there and-" Tears were streaming down Taehyung's face now as he attempted to find the words to explain what he had just witnessed.

Jimin rubbed a soothing hand over his best friend's back while Yoongi watched curiously. He found the gentleness that Jimin displayed towards Taehyung sweet, and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"Did you talk to Kookie?" the smaller counselor asked softly.

Taehyung shook his head vigorously, "No!" his tone became sharp and angry, "I didn't get the chance. Doubt he would have been able to respond with Joonie's dick stuffed in his mouth anyway."

Jimin's mouth fell open, beside him Yoongi began to choke, "You're kidding me!?" he exclaimed, while subconsciously patting a still choking Yoongi's back.

Taehyung shook his head, "I wish I was!" he began to cry again, "I'm going to be forever allonneee," he wailed.

"Shhhh," Jimin pat his back, "you'll be fine, Jungkook's not that great anyway, you'll find you someone better. Come on, let's go back to my cabin, you can sleep with me tonight. I'll get Hoseok or Jin to stay with your campers."

As the two walked away, Yoongi could help but look after them with an ache in his chest. He remembered what Jimin had told him earlier: 'I don't like you.' Yoongi shook his head and tried not to let it phase him.

He just wished with his entire being that he could honestly say the same thing; it would make things a lot easier.

❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about these chaotic goofballs! Have you ever been to camp? Who would you want as your camp counselor?


	5. Day Four

❄️

The red cabin was late for breakfast again. Jimin watched in smug satisfaction as Jin lowered their overall score. Taehyung sat silently at the counselor table, he had on an old, grey hoodie pulled over his head and refused to touch his food. Jungkook, like Yoongi, had yet to arrive, but his campers were happily munching away on their food.

When breakfast was almost finished, the red cabin finally showed up. They walked a bit stiffer than usual, visible signs of discomfort on their faces. Yoongi stormed over to the counselor table and slowly took a seat, he let out a small hiss when his ass made contact with the wooden bench.

"Morning," Jimin cheerfully greeted, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How did you even find the time?" Yoongi asked calmly, his face twisted in slight discomfort.

"Taehyung helped me," Jimin explained with a shrug, "he needed something to do to distract him from the whole Jungkook and Namjoon situation." At the mention of his crush's name, Taehyung let out a small sniffle.

"So you decided that sneaking into my cabin and taking all of our underwear, soaking them, and then leaving them outside on the porch overnight to freeze was the best distraction?"

Jimin hummed, "Yeah, pretty much!"

Yoongi clenched his jaw but said nothing as Jimin happily scarfed down the rest of his breakfast. Suddenly, Jin appeared at their table with a stern look on his face.

"Would someone care to explain to me why Jungkook is hiding in the storage closet, why Taehyung looks like someone killed his dog, why Yoongi looks like he bottomed last night, and why Jimin looks like he's about to puke!?" Jin asked with exaggerated hand motions, clearly over the entire situation already.

Jimin frowned, he really did feel like he was going to vomit. "I don't know," he mumbled while clutching his stomach, "everyone seems normal to me."

Yoongi laughed at the blatant lie. Suddenly, Jimin jumped up and ran to the nearest trashcan, hurling up his breakfast completely. It didn't take long for one of his campers to join him, soon, the entire yellow cabin group was hurling all over their breakfast trays and into their mugs. The other campers began to scatter, yelling "Ewwww" and plugging their noses as they ran out of the lodge.

Jin scoffed, "Well I didn't think my cooking was that bad!"

Jimin stood, his stomach was finally empty, but he still didn't feel the greatest. Pointing a shaky finger at Yoongi he asked in an angry, raspy voice, "What did you do? Are you trying to murder us!?"

Yoongi laughed, "A little bit of ipecac isn't going to kill you, just make you sick for a while. Just like how wearing frozen boxers isn't going to kill us, but MAY GIVE MY ASS FROSTBITE!" he yelled angrily.

"You ruined my food!?" Jin shouted, staring in disbelief at the new counselor. "These kids need to eat! Children are like squirrels; they have to rely on getting fat to survive the cold winter, and you just ruined their breakfast!"

"Sorry," Yoongi said with no indication that he was actually sorry.

"That's it!" Jin growled, "Mandatory staff meeting upstairs, NOW."

It was by far the most awkward staff meeting Jimin had ever been apart of. Namjoon stood with his eyes towards the floor, avoiding eye contact with the youngest counselor, while Jungkook stood on the opposite end, too embarrassed to look at anyone. Yoongi kept threatening to strip off his uncomfortable boxers if Jimin didn't apologize, and Jimin informed him that if another wave of nausea hit him he'd use him as a trashcan. Jin and Hoseok stood off to the side looking as confused as ever, while Taehyung was lying face down on the wooden floor and had yet to move.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Hoseok asked loudly.

Jimin looked up and glared at his rival, "Yoongi's cabin poisoned my cabin," he tattled, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Jimin's cabin group froze all of my cabin group's underwear," Yoongi spat back.

"Only because he trashed my cabin!" Jimin shouted.

"That was after you stole all of our clothes from the locker room!" Yoongi yelled in retaliation.

"That's because-"

"Junkook and Namjoon are sleeping together!" Taehyung blurted out from his place on the floor.

"What!?" Jin shrieked, clasping a hand over his heart, "Joonie is that true!?"

Jungkook looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. Namjoon held out his hands in surrender, "It is," he finally said in an almost whisper.

Hoseok shrieked, "HOLY SHIT I DID NOT SEE THAT ONE COMING."

"For how long!?" Jin prodded.

Namjoon scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish expression on his face, "Well last year-"

"LAST YEAR!?" Hoseok and Jin shouted at the same time.

"Wait," Jimin interrupted, "wasn't he Tae's camper last year...?"

"He was," Namjoon admitted with a guilty expression.

"YOU SLEPT WITH A CAmurphmprr." Jin had quickly covered Hoseok's mouth before he announced to the entire campground what had happened.

Yoongi and Jimin locked eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, maybe they were off the hook.

"Wait, so are you two, like, dating?" Yoongi asked.

"No," Namjoon quickly answered, "They're just meaningless hookups."

For the first time since the meeting had started Jungkook made some sort of noise that acknowledged his presence. A small sob could be heard as the young boy covered his face with his hands and took off running out of the room. Namjoon stood silently with a bit of a surprised expression on his face.

Jin smacked him, "Little insensitive, don't you think? Looks like those 'meaningless' hookups may have meant a bit more to Jungkook, asshole."

Taehyung peeled himself off the ground, "I'll go talk to him!" he shouted, running after the boy he was in love with.

Hoseok groaned, "This is a mess."

"No shit," Jin muttered.

"So..." Jimin spoke carefully, "meeting adjourned?"

Jin cackled, "Oh no, I haven't forgotten about you two. Hoseok, watch over Yoongi's campers for the morning, I'll watch over Jimin's."

"Why can't we watch over them...?" Jimin asked with a pleading tone.

"Because you two will be cleaning up the entire cafeteria, spotless! I'm not going to make my kitchen staff clean up nasty vomit because you two decided to start a prank war."

Jimin groaned, "Ugh! This is all your fault!" he yelled at Yoongi before stomping back downstairs to start cleaning.

Moments later, the two counselors were scrubbing the lodge clean. Jimin was standing on the table to reach a splotch of oatmeal on the hanging light fixture that one of the green cabin boys had thrown. Yoongi was taking care of a tray full of vomit with his nose scrunched up in disgust, when one of his campers came running through the door.

"Yoongi!!" he wailed, ignoring Jimin and running straight up to the older.

"Yeosang," Yoongi stated with a surprised expression, he reached out and ruffled the distressed camper's hair, "what's wrong bud?"

"T-they're laughing at me again," the camper, apparently Yeosang, answered, his bottom lip trembled slightly.

Yoongi brought the other into a tight hug, "Okay bud, here's what you're going to do," he pulled away and handed him a clean napkin. "Wipe those tears, stand up tall, and remember that you are braver then they will ever be because you know how to be the bigger person."

Jimin frowned, he would have immediately asked for information and come to the boys' defense, not basically tell him to man up and deal with it on his own.

"But Yoongi hyung," Yeosang whimpered while attempting to dry his tears, "can't you yell at them for me?"

Yoongi shook his head, "I could, but I'm not going to always be there for you. You need to be taught how to stand up for yourself, it will make you stronger," he promised.

Jimin gulped as the two shared another hug, he hadn't even realized that he had stopped cleaning and was just shamelessly staring. Something about Yoongi being so gentle and caring towards his camper was, well, it was attractive. Jimin couldn't help but think about how great of a father the other would be. Ugh, he thought fleetingly, let me bare your children.

"Thanks," Yeosang mumbled before rushing out of the door.

"And hey!" Yoongi yelled after him, the younger turned around with a questioning expression, "if all else fails, hit him. Remember I showed you how to deal a proper punch?" The camper nodded proudly, Yoongi smiled, "Good boy."

Jimin was so caught up in watching the whole situation, that he didn't notice how close he had moved towards the edge of the table until the whole thing began to teeter.

"Woah!" He cried out, attempting to regain his balance and failing. With flailing arms, he slipped, but instead of hitting the cement ground as anticipated, he found himself landing in the strong arms of his co-counselor.

Yoongi smelled like fresh pine. That was the first thing Jimin noticed as he was carried bridal style, stunned and embarrassed in the arms of his rival.

"You good?" The older asked, staring intently at the other's face.

Yoongi's hands were rough and calloused, but his arms were soft and comfortable. That was the second thing Jimin noticed as he stared into the other's handsome, brown eyes.

"Jimin?"

Jimin squeaked nervously and covered his face with his hands, "I'm great! I mean I'm good...fine! I'm fine, you can put me down now," he finally awkwardly responded.

Yoongi chuckled at the smaller's cuteness and set him down gently, "You should be more careful," he murmured.

The two stood for a moment, staring silently into each other's eyes. Yoongi's arms were still wrapped loosely around Jimin's waist, and Jimin was subconsciously clutching the bottom of the other counselor's shirt. Things suddenly felt different, like an unexplainable realization had settled over the two and they're faces slowly drifted closer to each other.

Yoongi couldn't help but notice how the flush on Jimin's cheeks matched the color of his plump lips, he subconsciously found his eyes leaving the other's and trailing down to his lips instead. Jimin's breath caught in his throat, he could feel Yoongi's hot breath fan over his skin and it sent tingles down his spine. Just a few more inches-

"THAT'S IT, I'D RATHER BE CLEANING!"

Yoongi and Jimin jumped back from each other as if electrocuted, both of their faces flushed a deep shade of red. Jin, who had just successfully and unknowingly killed whatever moment they were having, stormed over to the two counselors.

"I don't know how you do it!" he shouted, "I am not cut out to be a counselor. Children are the spawns of Satan himself, I just know it! Jimin, I made a couple of your campers cry, but in my defense those little hellions deserved it!"

"Hyung," Jimin laughed, composing himself from the situation that had happened moments before, "they're just freshmen, how bad can they be?"

"They're bullies," Jin hissed, grabbing the rag from the table where Jimin had dropped it, "and they dared to call me ugly. Me! Can you believe it?" he scoffed and walked off into the kitchen. Jimin and Yoongi both began to chuckle, but it was more of an awkward giggle that turned into distracted coughing.

Yoongi ran a hand over the back of his neck, "I guess you're off the hook," he said with a slight tone of embarrassment.

"Yeah," Jimin mumbled while staring at his feet, "I guess so." They stood in silence for a moment before he coughed again, "I should go..." he murmured, shuffling past the other.

"Right, right," Yoongi responded, turning to the side so Jimin could slip by. Their bodies brushed up against each other as he passed and Jimin thought he might die right then when Yoongi grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving.

Oh my gosh, is he going to kiss me!?" Jimin gulped nervously, turning to look at his rival.

"Um," Yoongi slowly loosened his grip, "see you at the tournament," he awkwardly said.

"Right," Jimin couldn't help but feel a little disappointment, "see you at the tournament," and with those words, he ran out of the lodge as fast as he could without slipping and making his life an even bigger embarrassment.

...

Broomball is an iconic sport at every winter camp, and at Camp Bangtan it's no different. It was set up in the middle of the thickly frozen lake with two plastic goals on either side of the playing area, each player had a broomball stick and a plastic ball was passed between the two sides. Even though it was played on ice, nobody wore skates, and no protective equipment was needed outside of the thick snow pants, coat, and gloves that everyone wore. It was basically like a less complicated version of hockey with only six players on each side at a time.

Everyone came out to watch, including many of the females. The green cabin played the red cabin first. It was hardly even a competition, red won the game with ease. Next, the yellow cabin faced off with the purple cabin. Jimin felt a little bad when his campers beat Taehyung's, the poor boy could have used a win after finding out that Jungkook was in love with Namjoon.

Jimin stood by Yoongi as their campers played against each other, neither were silent, they cheered their own team and hurled insults at the opposing team. By now everyone knew about the rivalry that existed between them, but that only heightened the excitement in the atmosphere.

"Yes!!" Jimin screamed when San scored another goal, they were only behind by two points now.

"YOU GOT THIS!" Yoongi yelled when Jongho, his best player, intercepted the ball from Kai.

"Oh my gosh!" Hoseok shrieked and blew his referee whistle when one of Jimin's players collided with one of Yoongi's. The two counselors ran down to the ice to make sure they were okay.

"Are you okay?" Jimin asked Mingi, holding a cloth up to the boy's now bleeding nose, the camper nodded, but decided to sit out for the rest of the game anyway.

"Are you bleeding!?" Yoongi asked his camper, Wooyoung, with a panicked expression. He wasn't worried so much about the camper as he was about the fact that they would be down a player if he decided to sit out. Wooyoung shook his head. "No?" Yoongi confirmed, "Oh, then you're fine."

After making sure that he really was okay to play, the game started back up. Jimin looked at Yoongi's concentrated expression and bit his lip nervously, when his co-counselor felt eyes on him and turned to meet Jimin's gaze, the younger quickly whipped his head back around. He tensed up when he felt a cold hand slide up the back of his jacket, giving a teasing pinch to his bare skin.

"Why are you staring at me?" Yoongi smirked, his fingers drummed absentmindedly on the other's backside.

"I, um," Jimin stumbled over his words, "how are you so good with kids?" he finally blurted out, thinking back to the observation he had made at the lodge.

Yoongi's hand stilled and removed itself, "Lot's of practice, I suppose," he mumbled, crossing his arms defensively.

"But you've never worked with children before," Jimin pressed, leaning into the older with determination.

"Not professionally, but..." Yoongi trailed off and looked at the campers on the ice, the yellow cabin had just scored another goal, but he noticed that Jimin wasn't even watching them. He was too busy staring at his rival.

"But?" Jimin prodded with curiosity.

"I grew up in the foster care system, okay?" Yoongi refused to meet the other's eyes as he explained. "I had a small heart defect as a baby, my mother couldn't afford it so I guess she just gave me up, but nobody wanted the broken child, so I was passed around from foster home to foster home. By the time the doctors had it figured out and fixed, I was five. Everyone wants the babies, so I spent my entire childhood being passed around from family to family. I was very useful as a babysitter, many homes with younger children would take me in to be extra help around the house. They'd keep me until I screwed up, which never took very long."

Yoongi took a breath and exhaled before continuing, his breath coming out in a puff of fog. "I've spent my entire life taking care of kids younger than me, and never once having someone to care for me or help me through difficult life lessons. That's why I'm going into social work, and that's the reason I'm here; because I never want any other child to have to go through life without someone to helps guide them through it."

Jimin stood frozen in his boots, waves of guilt washed over him. He felt sick to his stomach, how could he have judged someone so horribly without taking the chance to get to know them first? "I..." he started to say, but stopped, how could he respond to that?

Cheers erupted around him, the yellow team had just scored the last goal and won the game. His campers jumped up and down in joy, running and slipping all over the ice while the red campers threw their sticks down in frustration. Yoongi smiled widely and ran over to his team, giving them all encouraging words and high fives.

Jimin felt a pang in his chest, for once in his life, he didn't want the win.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, even though nobody was listening, "I'm so, so sorry." 

❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the winter camp setting and the crossover is what makes this story unique! Being a multistan is great, because I get to combine three of my favorite groups! Do you have a favorite camper? Please leave kudos and a comment if this story has made you smile!


	6. Day Five

❄

"Alright!" Namjoon's voice boomed through the megaphone to the crowd full of eager campers, "you all know the campout rules by now: no more than three to a tent, stick with your buddy at all times, no wandering off out of your counselor's sights, practice good teamwork and most importantly; HAVE FUN!"

Cheers erupted from the freshmen, they had been looking forward to the very last challenge since they arrived. Tonight would be their last night at Camp Bangtan, and most were already beginning to feel a little sad at that realization. They had spent all afternoon writing down contact information, feeling sentimental, and promising to keep in touch.

Jimin hoisted his heavy pack higher up on his back as everyone began to hike through the chilly woods. In order to help keep an extra eye on all of the campers, Namjoon, Jin, and Hoseok were joining them on the trip. The campers were all chattering excitedly, but he knew that give or take thirty minutes or so, they would start to complain about being tired, cold, and hungry. Taehyung, who was hiking by his side, loudly broke into an obnoxious camp song that all of the campers knew by now.

"CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP, CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP, CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP WITH A SODA ON THE SIDE!" he scream sang. All of the campers began to goofily dance, laughing as they repeated the lyrics.

Jimin smiled, he was happy that his best friend was feeling more like his cheerful self, though he wished that he could say the same about Jungkook; Namjoon and he hadn't spoken since the last staff meeting. The youngest tried his hardest to be excited for his campers, that much was obvious, but Jimin could see the hurt in his eyes and hear the way his voice sometimes cracked out of sadness. Jimin intertwined his fingers through Taehyung's hand and squeezed, swinging their hands as they walked he joined in the singing.

Yoongi silently observed the two best friends with a sad expression. The two rivals had, to everyone's surprise, not spoken to each other all day. There were no more pranks, catty name-calling or teasing confidence. Their campers had noticed as well, and a few of them had begun to theorize.

"I heard Namjoon hyung threatened to fire them," Taehyun gossiped, keeping his voice low.

"Really?" Wooyoung whispered in surprise, "maybe they just decided to call a truce?"

"A truce?" Hongjoong giggled, "Jimin hyung would never."

"Well maybe-"

"Children," Soobin wrapped his arms around Yeonjun, shutting him up immediately, "isn't it obvious?" he asked, waving a hand distractedly in their counselors' direction, "they're in love."

"Who's in love?" Hoseok jogged up next to the gossiping campers, having heard only bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Our counselors," Jungho answered confidently while the other boys gulped nervously, they hoped the activity supervisor wouldn't scold them for spreading rumors.

Their fears were quickly diminished when Hoseok began to laugh, "You may be onto something there," he murmured, looking back at the two rivals. "Hey," he brought the two cabin groups in closer to him, "how about we pull a little prank of our own, seeing as they enjoy pranking others so much?" they all nodded, eager to hear what their hyung had in mind.

After about a half-hour of walking, Jimin's prediction came true when the first camper asked, "Are we there yet?" Followed by another who began to whine that his feet hurt, while his fellow campmate complained that his tummy was grumbling.

Ignoring their complaints, Jin fell into step beside Namjoon. "You should really talk to him," he stated, looking at the youngest counselor. When the other didn't reply he turned and stepped in front of him, stopping them both effectively from walking. "Joonie," Jin sternly said, "why won't you talk to him?"

"Because," Namjoon pulled his hat down further on his head and pushed past his friend to keep walking, "I wouldn't know what to say," he mumbled.

"Well," Jin huffed, jogging to catch up to the young director, "you either apologize for leading him on and try to fix things or...you confess that you have feelings for him." When Namjoon didn't say anything, Jin prodded further, "Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know," Namjoon responded, and that was the truth.

Meanwhile, Taehyung's camper was tugging on his wrist, begging him to carry his pack. "Please," he whined, "it's so damn heavy, I'm going to die!"

"No," Taehyung calmly replied, "and don't swear," he scolded. Jimin chuckled, he could tell his best friend was getting a bit irritated, but he was glad to see that the situation with Jungkook hadn't made him more moody than usual.

"I hate this camping shit," the camper mumbled, kicking up snow in anger.

"Hey!" Taehyung shouted, losing his cool, "I said no swearing, damn it!" The camper looked at him with wide eyes before scampering off to walk with his cabin group.

Okay, so maybe Taehyung was a bit more moody than usual.

"I think you scared him," Jimin chuckled teasingly.

Taehyung rolled his eyes, "What's up with you and Yoongi?" he asked, ignoring the other's comment.

"Nothing," Jimin quickly said, and was thankful when Taehyung didn't press further.

To be entirely honest, he wasn't sure what was going on. First, he misjudged and disliked the guy because of his stupid competitive nature, but then they had almost kissed and he hated to admit that he wanted to...and then there was the conversation they had last night. Jimin was avoiding the other because he still didn't know what to say, sorry wasn't good enough, he honestly doubted the other would ever forgive him.

They finally arrived at the flat, mountainside camping area. Snow was falling softly, decorating their hats in white. A beautiful mountain range was stretched out before them, and a stream babbled to their right, a thin layer of ice over top of it. In the middle of the wide area was a large fire pit, they would need it to keep warm. They began to set up their tents in clusters based on their cabin colors around the unlit fire pit; purple, green, yellow, red.

"Jimin!" Soobin called from where he was struggling to set up his tent, "can you help me?"

Jimin set his pack down with a sigh and walked over to his camper, "I thought you said you knew how to set up a tent?" he frowned as he clipped the frame in place.

Soobin shrugged, "I guess I forgot," he said with a stifled grin.

"Why isn't San helping you? Aren't you two sharing this tent?" Jimin asked, finishing up with the frame.

"I think he had to go to the bathroom," Soobin replied with shrug.

Meanwhile, Yoongi was attempting to help Yeonjun and Wooyoung set up their tent, but he had never actually set up a tent before.

"DAMNIT!" he shouted in frustration, throwing the metal frame on the frozen ground, "ask someone else to help," he growled.

"Jimin!" Yeonjun called, smiling when the short counselor jogged over, "can you help Yoongi hyung set up our tent?" he asked with a pout.

Jimin looked at his co-counselor shyly, he had his face turned towards the ground. "Sure," Jimin mumbled, grabbing part of the frame from Yoongi, "let me help you."

"I've never set up a tent before, okay?" Yoongi confessed as Jimin helped him secure the frame in place. He simply hummed in acknowledgment and reached out for the base of the tent that Wooyoung was holding. "Aren't you going to make fun of me for that or something?" Yoongi asked with a confused expression.

Jimin frowned slightly, "Why would I do that?"

"Um, because that's what we do?" The new counselor grabbed the other's wrist in frustration, "You tease me, I tease you, we're in a competition, remember? You're helping your rival team right now, the Jimin I know is way too competitive to do that."

Jimin looked at his wrist, but didn't even flinch. It was true, he wanted to win the Extra Mile award, but he felt so badly for how he had been treating the older after hearing his story.

"I think..." Jimin paused, what could he say to make the older forgive him? "I think that you deserve to win the camp award."

Yoongi stood up in frustration, "I don't want it handed to me, I want to earn it!" he yelled. "You know what, Jimin? I liked you better when you weren't treating me like I was made out of glass, you can't hurt me;" his voice cracked slightly, "you can't break something that's already broken."

Jimin sat in stunned silence as Yoongi stormed away to his already set up tent, slipped inside, and zipped it up completely.

Yeonjun sighed and grabbed the tent cover that Jimin was clutching onto, "Go set up your tent," he demanded.

Jimin frowned, "But you-"

"I know how to set up a tent," the camper stated, sliding the fabric through the metal frame.

"Then why..." Jimin trailed off, the camper must have simply been too lazy to set it up by himself. He wandered back to where he had set his pack, but couldn't find it. "That's strange," he murmured to himself, "I could have sworn I left it right here."

Suddenly, Jungkook's panicked voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "NO!" the youngest was shouting, running past Jimin towards the stream, "GET OFF THE ICE!"

Jimin's eyes widened, the ice that covered the rapid moving stream wasn't strong enough to hold anybody; because the current never stopped moving underneath it, it wouldn't be able to freeze very thick at all. He turned his attention towards the stream where Jungkook was attempting to coax a scared camper of his off the dangerous ice.

"Slowly," Jungkook was instructing, "slide your body slowly towards me."

"I can't," his camper cried, terrified to move. Jimin covered his face with his gloved hands, why did Jungkook get stuck with such a dumb group of kids? The stream wasn't that wide, all the freshman had to do was stretch across and he could reach his counselor's hand, but the ice had already begun to crack and he was frozen in fear.

Caring more about his camper than himself, Jungkook made the executive, and really dumb, decision to slide slowly out onto the ice on his stomach and grab his camper by the arms.

"Shit," Hoseok growled, grabbing the rest of the staff members' attention, "dumb boy's going to fall through the ice." Already having realized this, the rest of the staff was rushing over to aid with the situation.

"Jungkook," Namjoon warned, his voice seemingly calm, but the tone was laced with fear for the other, "what you're about to do is really, really stupid, please let go of him."

"But hyung," he whimpered, not loosening his grip on the scared boy, "it's my job to keep him safe. Besides, I think I can do this." With that, he pulled the camper quickly on top of his back. The freshman scrambled overtop and safely to shore just as a loud crack was heard.

"JUNGKOOK!" Everyone screamed as the ice broke through, but the young counselor was quicker.

He had managed to throw himself back up to a standing position but was teetering dangerously close to the edge of the stream. Loosing his balance, he would have fallen forward, had it not been for the strong arms locked around him and pulled him back. By now, the entire camp was gathered around the stream, attempting to see what was going on. Jungkook fell backward, landing on top of his savior with a loud groan.

He turned around and showed off his bunny smile, enjoying the adrenaline that was pumping through him. "See?" he stated with a light laugh, "I told you I could do it."

Namjoon laid flat on his back, staring up at the cocky boy who had almost gotten swept away in the current, an unamused expression on his face. "Kookie," he said firmly, "you could have died," his voice cracked slightly as he stared at the beautiful counselor above him.

Jungkook scoffed, "Would you have cared?" he immaturely pouted.

Namjoon locked his hands behind the other's back and pulled him into his chest. "Yes," he whispered, clenching his eyes tightly shut to keep tears from escaping, "Yes I would have cared," he lifted the counselor's chin to look him in the eyes, "I love you, Jungkook, I love you so damn much," he choked out, letting a few tears of relief and guilt slip down his face. Jungkook's eyes widened, not trusting himself to answer without crying he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss.

"Alright!" Jin began to herd the curious campers away from the intimate scene, "nothing to see here, shoo, shoo!"

"Hey," Jimin suddenly asked when they had all walked back to the campsite, "Has anyone seen my pack?"

...

"So you threw my tent, my food, my sleeping bag, change of clothes, and everything else that I carried all the way up here into the stream!?" Jimin shouted, his face turning red from anger.

"Yup, pretty much," Soobin nodded proudly, linking hands with Yeonjun.

"And you were all apart of it!?"

"Yup," Wooyoung giggled, "we figured it was time for the red and yellow team to work together on something, rather than against each other like you've been making us do all week."

Jimin groaned, this was not happening. "You are all in so much trouble," he threatened.

"Are we?" San asked with a sly smile, "if you get us in trouble for this prank, shouldn't you get in trouble for the other pranks you pulled? After all, we learned from best."

"And," Seonghwa commented, "if you tell on us it will bring both our marks down, you want to win don't you?"

Jimin cursed, damn his competitive nature and clever campers! "Then where the hell am I supposed to sleep!?" he hissed, "I can't share a tent with any of you, and each of the counselor tents are made for only one person. Besides, if I were to ask to sleep with Taehyung he'd want to know why and tattle on us for sure."

"Hmm, how about..." Soobin pretended to think, "I got it!" He snapped his fingers, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Why don't you share a tent with Yoongi, he won't tell on us, because that would mean his cabin would lose precious points as well."

"Yeah!" A few campers chorused in agreement.

Jimin laughed loudly, "Not a chance in hell."

That night, Jimin found himself squeezed in a tiny tent with his rival co-counselor.

He had borrowed an extra blanket from the medical supplies, but it wasn't nearly as warm as the thermal sleeping bags made for chilly weather. He was rolled as close to the wall of the tent as he could be, shivering under his thin blanket, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He was half tempted to throw his coat and gloves on as well, but they were wet from the snow and would be very uncomfortable to sleep in.

"You're freezing," Yoongi murmured from the other side of the small tent, making the observation from the loud chattering of the younger's teeth.

"N-no I'm n-not," Jimin attempted to lie. Yoongi sighed and rolled over, immediately closing the gap between them. Jimin wanted to curl into the other's body heat, but pride kept him from doing so.

"Why do you hate me?" Yoongi suddenly asked, breaking the silence of the night.

Jimin was a bit surprised by the question and rolled on his side to face the other. From the dim moonlight seeping through the tent, Jimin could just make out his co-counselors face shape, his hair had fallen over his eyes and he subconsciously reached out and pushed it back.

"I don't hate you," he finally responded, "I...admire you."

Yoongi scoffed, "Yeah, because I told you my sob story. I know I'm not the warmest person, but it really sucks when you have to reveal your past to be approved of. Unlike someone like you, you light up every room you enter, making it impossible to not like you."

Jimin bit his bottom lip in embarrassment, "No," he whispered, "I admired you before you revealed your past to me...that's why I disliked you so much. Yes, I was put off by your cold exterior, but mostly I was afraid. I was afraid because the campers instantly liked you, I've always been the best, the favorite, seeing the way they looked up to you made me jealous. I knew you had the potential to beat me."

Yoongi silently took his words in before asking another question, "Why have you been avoiding me today? I'm not weak, I don't want you to treat me differently because of my past."

"I don't think you're weak," Jimin spoke quickly, leaning up on his forearm and looking down at the other, "I think I'm weak. I'm weak because I judged you before I knew you and because I couldn't accept the fact that there might be someone better than me at something. I've been avoiding you because I'm afraid saying sorry won't be enough for you to forgive me," and because I somehow caught feelings for you along the way, he avoided saying.

A visible shiver ran through the younger's body. Yoongi silently unzipped his sleeping bag and pulled the younger into it with him, Jimin melted at the instant warmth. He slowly zipped the bag back up, his warm legs intertwining with Jimin's cold ones.

"I forgive you," he quietly said, smiling softly at how Jimin awkwardly fidgeted, unsure of where to put his arms.

Jimin bit the inside of his cheek, his body was pressed so tightly against the older's that he could feel every breath and hear every heartbeat.

"Can we go back to being rivals?" Yoongi asked with a teasing smile, "I liked the sassy mean Jimin way better than the sad moping one."

Jimin giggled softly, he felt butterflies dance in his stomach at those words, despite everything, Yoongi didn't hate him. "Yeah," he said with a smile, "When my campers win the Extra Mile award tomorrow, I'll make sure to rub it in your face."

"Oh, is that so?" Yoongi chuckled, running a hand along Jimin's side playfully.

"Mhm," the younger squeaked, glad it was dark so the other couldn't see how flustered he was, "I think I could beat you at anything."

"Is that a challenge?" Yoongi grinned, rolling so that Jimin was beneath him. Jimin felt his heart beat faster in his chest and squirmed, the sleeping bag suddenly felt extra hot. Yoongi leaned down so his mouth was right over Jimin's ear, "Want to play a game my campers taught me?" he whispered.

Jimin gasped as his warm breath grazed his earlobe, "S-sure," he stuttered, then, attempting to regain the upper hand added, "only if you promise not to be a sore loser."

Yoongi laughed lightly, "Baby, I don't think I'm going to be the sore one."

"What's the game!?" Jimin squeaked loudly, attempting to keep his focus and ignore the pet name that just slipped out of his rival's mouth.

"It's called 'gay chicken,' have you heard of it?" Yoongi asked with a teasing smile, Jimin shook his head nervously. "It's simple," Yoongi explained, "the goal is for two males to get as close to kissing as possible, first one to pull away loses, got it?"

Jimin giggled, "But hyung, I'm gay, how is that a challenge?"

Yoongi shrugged and brought his face closer to his rival's, "Then I guess you have an advantage," he whispered, letting his warm breath ghost over Jimin's lips. He loved how flustered he was making the other, he could feel every squirm, every sharp breath and every heartbeat that sped up zipped inside the warm sleeping bag meant for one.

Jimin locked confident eyes with Yoongi and brought his lips closer, barely being able to make out his features in the moonlit tent. Yoongi dipped his head lower and in response, Jimin brought his up higher, this movement had their lips brushing together slightly. Jimin smirked when Yoongi stilled, confident that he had just won.

Then, in one swift motion, Yoongi pressed his lips firmly against his rival's. Jimin's eyes widened in surprise, but he couldn't help and notice how Yoongi's were closed. They stayed like this for a moment, neither boy daring to move until Jimin timidly opened his mouth and shut it again over the other's bottom lip. With a soft groan, Yoongi responded by tentatively moving his lips against the younger's and pressing his head back against the pillows.

It was as if a fire ignited in the both of them. With feverish movements they began to move their lips against each other, their bodies responding to every touch, noise, and shiver. Jimin slipped his tongue through Yoongi's parted lips and they rivaled each other for dominance, their competitive nature never ceasing even as they shared the intimate moment.

Jimin arched his back and moaned quietly when Yoongi nipped at his bottom lip. "O-off," he whispered, pulling at his co-counselor's t-shirt. Yoongi shrugged the materiel over his head and then pulled the sweatshirt off of Jimin. Moments later the two found themselves still zipped up in the sleeping bag, but with nothing between them.

"You look so pretty when you're losing," Yoongi whispered teasingly, kissing down the smaller's neck, leaving dark hickeys as he went.

"Losing!?" Jimin shrieked, running his hand down the older's naked frame, "I don't plan on pulling away anytime soon," he murmured, arching his back in response to Yoongi's touch.

Yoongi looked into Jimin's eyes and brushed his hair off of his sweaty forehead. "In all seriousness," he whispered, reaching down to gently touch his rival's most intimate parts, "if you want me to stop, just tell me. I've never done this before so-"

"I haven't either," Jimin breathed out, moaning under the sweet strokes, "but I want to, I promise," he giggled softly before pressing a kiss to Yoongi's swollen lips, "let's both be winners tonight."

❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so soft it makes me giggle! Who do you think would win the cutest couple award if there was one? Leave kudos and a comment if you love Yoonmin!! :)


	7. The Extra Mile

❄️

"GOOOOOD MORNINGGGG!"

Jimin jolted awake to feel the ground shaking under him and Hoseok screaming through the camp megaphone. The activity supervisor was agressively shaking Yoongi's tent to wake him up. Jimin groaned and slipped his small body completely under the thick sleeping bag, it was too cold and early for this shit. For the first time that week he had no desire to leave his bed.

Yoongi stirred next to him. The older had his arms and legs wrapped tightly around his co-counselor's body. He nuzzled his face into the nape of Jimin's neck and left a soft kiss. "Morning, baby," he whispered sleepily.

Jimin's face flushed as he squealed like one of his campers. He turned to face his co-counselor with a shy smile, "Hi," he giggled, staring into the other's beautiful eyes. His smile faltered a bit as he began to worry about what last night might have meant to the older. Was it just a one time deal? They've spent one week together, how real were these feelings...did Yoongi even have feelings, or was it simply lust and a moment of weakness?

Yoongi studied his face, noticing the small change in expression. He was about to ask the younger about it when Hoseok decided to unzip the tent just enough to slip the megaphone inside and scream, "GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED MIN YOONGI."

Jimin screamed.

...

"Dude, Yoongi hyung screams like a girl," Beomgyu teased, laughing with the rest of his cabin group. They were in high spirits as they hiked back to the main campground lodge.

"Watch it," Yoongi growled, "I'm still your counselor for the next five hours and won't hesitate to give a bad report to your parents."

As he listened to his campers laugh at his empty threat, he couldn't help but feel a bit sad. The realization that camp was almost over was finally settling in. He hadn't imagined that he'd grow to love these crazy, obnoxious, and immature freshman as much as he did, but he had. He also didn't expect to fall for the hot-headed, cocky, and competitive counselor that drove him insane this entire week, but he had. Actually, if he was being honest, he fell for Jimin the very first time he laid eyes on him.

Jimin walked stiffly next to his best friend, wincing with each step. Maybe giving himself completely to someone for the first time the night before a long hike wasn't the smartest thing he's ever done. Taehyung was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice the other's pain.

Seokjin was standing inbetween Namjoon and Jungkook, having to keep the two lovebirds separated for everyones sanity. "You two are acting like teenagers!" he scolded.

Jimin noticed how Tae's face fell so he linked arms with the other. "Hey," he cheerfully said, leaning in and resting his head on his shoulder, "you'll find someone someday, don't worry about it." He wanted to cuddle up under a blanket with Tae and junk food and spend all day talking about the night he had had, but he was worried about how the other would react.

Taehyung looked at him with a small, sad smile, "I know," he whispered, "I'm still a little sad, but I'm actually really happy for them." Jimin looked at him with a concerned expression, Taehyung laughed and shoved his best friend playfully, "I'm fine, really," and he was.

Just then Hoseok screamed, "INCOMING!" Jimin turned around curiously only to be nailed in the chest by his camping gear. With a loud cry he fell flat on his back in the soft snow while his campers giggled around him, Taehyung looked down at him with an amused expression.

Jimin was stunned, "Wha-I thought...why did you have my pack?"

"You left it back at the campsite," Hoseok tsked with a wink, "I wasn't about to carry it for you." Jimin breathed a sigh of relief, at least his campers didn't really throw the camps expensive gear into the stream, that was a conversation with Namjoon he was dreading having. Closing his eyes he laid on the ground and groaned, his body was already sore, the last thing he wanted to do was move.

"Hey," Yoongi's soft voice surprised Jimin, his eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay?" Yoongi was squating beside the younger, staring intently at his face with a concerned expression.

Jimin felt his stomach erupt with butterflies again. He shyly giggled, "Yeah," but when he stood up he couldn't keep his face from twisting as he winced.

Yoongi chuckled and grabbed his rival's gear, "Don't worry, I'll carry your pack."

Jimin scowled and grabbed the pack from his grasp, "And get your cabin extra points for doing a good deed, I don't think so!"

Yoongi rolled his eyes, "You're so difficult," he loudly complained

"Yeah? Well you're a pain in my ass," Jimin snapped, shrugging the pack over his shoulders, "literally!" he yelled back as he stomped off to catch up with the others.

Finally, they arrived back at the lodge. Immediately the campers were sent back to their cabins to pack their suitcases and gather all of their things. Jimin was sitting on San's suitcase as three other campers attempted to zip it up.

"How did you get this zipped before coming here!?" Mingi grunted, attempting to add extra weight to the bag in order to close it.

"I don't know, my mom packed it," the camper admitted and everyone burst out laughing.

Jimin looked around at his chattering campers and felt a familiar weight in his chest, you'd think he'd be used to saying goodbye by now, but he wasn't. Honestly, he probably never would be. Post camp depression always hit hard the following week, he tried not to think about how in a couple of days he'd be back out in the real world surrounded by cranky professors and uncomfortable desks instead of michiveous campers and snow covered woods.

"Alright guys," he cleared his throat and clapped his hands, "let's head to the lodge now, we don't want to be late to accepting our award," he said with a wink.

As they walked back, Soobin fell into place beside his counselor and whispered, "Jimin hyung." Jimin hummed in response and cocked his head towards the camper. "I don't want to leave," he whimpered.

Jimin smiled softly and wrapped his moaping camper up in a warm hug, "I know, me neither," he whispered.

When they reached the lodge all of the campers rushed to take a seat on one of the many cafeteria tables after throwing their bags in a messy pile by the door. Jimin stood against the back wall with the other counselors, in between Taehyung and Yoongi. He sneaked a nervous glance at his rival, still wondering if the other felt as strongly as he did. Yoongi caught his stare and shot him a quick wink, causing the younger to feel flustered.

Quickly hiding his nervousness, Jimin shot back a cocky smile, "Are you ready to lose, Min Yoongi?" he asked.

"Hah, in your dreams Park Jimin," Yoongi scoffed back.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Oh my gosh, it's not that big of a deal, can't you two just get along!"

Taehyung laughed, "You're only saying that because your cabin group is in last place and has been this entire week!"

"It's only my first year, leave me alone," Jungkook whined as the others laughed.

A few minutes later, Hoseok walked in the cafeteria and sat on the kitchen counter across from everyone. After the light chatter died down, he brought the megaphone up to his mouth, but before he could speak Seokjin ran over and yanked it out of his grasp. "You're loud enough as it is," he exclaimed, "I don't know why Namjoon keeps giving this to you! It's like he wants us to go deaf," he grumbled.

"Hey! Give it back, I need it! You're just upset that Namjoon asked me to announce the winners." Hoseok grumbled, attempting to regain possession of the megaphone.

"Hey, give it back!" Jin mocked, raising his voice slightly.

"I do not sounds like that!" Hoseok whined, "NAMJOON!"

Jin brought the megaphone up to his lips and said, "NAMJOON," at the same volume Hoseok had. "See," he shrugged, "you don't need a megaphone."

Just as Hoseok was about to launch himself at the cook, Namjoon stepped it and grabbed the megaphone. "You can both collectively announce the winners, but you lost your megaphone privileges," he stated before walking away.

"Alright!" Seokjin yelled, grinning at Hoseok who rolled his eyes, but smiled back. "The winner of the Extra Mile award is..."

"Drumroll please!" Hoseok shouted, begining to drum on the countertop. The campers joined in, creating a steady rumble from slapping on the table tops. With a wide swoop the activity supervisor turned around the whiteboard that had been being used to keep track of the cabin group's points. The room fell silent and then...

"IN YOUR FACE JIMIN, HAH!" Yoongi shouted, grinning so wide his gums were on display. The red cabin campers were on their feet squealing and hugging each other.

The yellow cabin campers were pouting, attempting to not look as disappointed as they felt. Jimin felt everyone's eyes on him as he turned towards Yoongi, of course they all wanted to see how the undefeated champion of three years would react.

"Unfortunately-" Seokjin began to say, but was cut off by an overly enthusiastic red camper.

"Hah! Suck it!" Yeonjun yelled loudly at the yellow campers.

"But that's your job, darling," Soobin responded smoothly and unphased with a wink while everyone around them groaned.

Hoseok clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, but everyone had turned their attention back on the two rival counselors. "This is why we need a megaphone," he grumbled.

Jimin sucked up his pride and stuck out his hand reluctantly, "Congratulations," he grumbled, deciding that being a humble loser would make things a little less embarrassing.

Yoongi grabbed his outstretched hand and shook it, chuckling softly. Rolling his eyes Jimin went to pull away, but was surprised when Yoongi tightened his grip.

"What are you-" he began to ask, but cut himself off with a yelp of surprise when the older yanked him forward and into his chest.

"How about you give me a real congratulations," his rival whispered teasingly, brushing his lips over Jimin's ear.

Before Jimin could respond Seokjin screamed out, "RED CABIN DIDN'T ACTUALLY WIN!"

Everyone stilled, "What?" Jimin asked with confusion.

"I knew it!" one of his campers, Taehyun, shouted, "yellow campers, rise!"

"Hold on!" Hoseok yelled, he reached over and erased yellow from second place and put them at the bottom.

"WHAT!?" Shrieked Jimin, "How did we get last place!?"

Hoseok ignored him and moved red to third position, leaving green with second place and purple in first. "The Extra Mile award was created to promote healthy competition, wholesome fun, and provide encouragement for keeping tidy and uplifting others. This entire week, Jimin, you managed to turn it into the exact opposite and instead encouraged you campers to turn on other campers all for the competitive sake of keeping your streak. That's why your cabin placed last."

Jimin pulled away from Yoongi and crossed his arms, a visible pout on his face.

"Yoongi," Hoseok pointed a finger at his cousin, "you only instigated his bad behavior and instead of being the bigger person, you fought fire with fire, putting your group in third place."

Yoongi shrugged, a small smirk on his face, "Guilty," he shamelessly admitted.

"By default," Seokjin jumped in, eager to take his turn in the limelight, "Jungkook your cabin places second, even though you lost every challenge and your campers are slobs," he shuddered.

Jungkook looked at his campers, who were hardly paying attention and instead seeing who could throw a raisin the highest while still catching it in their mouth, and sighed.

"So," Seokjin continued, "the winner of Camp Bangtan's Extra Mile award is TAEHYUNG'S PURPLE CABIN!" A cheer erupted from where Taehyung's campers were sitting. Taehyung stood speechless, mouth wide open.

"Come get your medals!" Namjoon shouted, standing with an arm full of cheap, gold medals. "Congratulations, Taehyung, you lead a hard working and honest group of campers to victory."

"I won!?" Taehyung gasped in disbelief, turning to face his best friend. "I actually won!?" he grabbed Jimin's hands and began to bounce up and down on his toes.

Jimin laughed, "Yes, you won fair and square, now go get your medal so I can wear it and pretend it's mine."

As Taehyung ran off to claim his medal, Jimin turned to Yoongi and looked his rival in the eyes, "I'm sorry," he said with a small sigh.

"For what?" Yoongi asked with a confused expression.

"If I wouldn't have started this whole rivals thing you probably would have won," Jimin looked down at his feet embarrassed, apologizing was hard!

Yoongi was quiet for a moment before responding, "You don't have to apologise," he finally said. 

"Why not?" Jimin scoffed, didn't the other know how much pride he had to swallow to apologise? Rude.

"Because," Yoongi murmured louder than he intended to, "I never cared about winning that stupid award, all I wanted to do was get your attention."

Namjoon, who had been walking by to talk to his boyfriend stopped and turned, an amused look on his face.

"Do you mind?" Yoongi growled, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Oh no, not at all," the director chuckled, "please continue." By now a few of the campers had stopped talking to pay attention to the two red faced rivals. Jimin was still confused by what was going on, while Yoongi was flustered by the attention.

"Does anyone else want to listen in to our personal conversation?" he spat.

"Yes!" Seokjin shouted from across the room where him and Hoseok still sat, "say it louder for the people in the back!" he yelled, cackling loudly.

"Shit," Yoongi mumbled, turning his embarrassed red face to his co-counselor's flustered confused one. "I-ugh, give me this," he turned towards Namjoon and grabbed the megaphone that was hanging from his belt loop.

"Hey!" The director cried, "my mega-" Yoongi glared at him, "fine, I give you megaphone privledges," Namjoon grumbled.

Yoongi put the megaphone up to his lips and began to speak, "As I was saying," his voice came out crisp and clear, "I don't give a damn about that award because...because the only thing I wanted to win, Jimin, was you."

Jimin felt as if everything began to move in slow motion, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Loud enough for you?" Yoongi said through the megaphone before tossing it back to his concerned director. Everyone responded by staying silent with their mouths gaping.

Jimin's heart was pounding so fast that he thought he might die, does this mean Yoongi liked him? Like, wanted to be with him? He could vaguely hear a choked sob slip past his lips as he said, "Congratulations." Flinging his arms around Yoongi's neck he stared lovingly into the other's wide eyes, "you won," he whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Victory had never tasted so sweet.

...

"I can't believe this week is over already," Jimin said, watching as the last few campers trickled through the door with their parents.

"I can't believe you had sex last night and didn't tell me immediately," Taehyung casually responded with a little bitterness in his tone.

"Told you," Jungkook said with a shrug, "everyone loses their virginity at camp."

"I can't believe parents trust a bunch of college students to take care of their children," Namjoon chuckled, "why they pay money for their kids to live like homeless people for a week is beyond me!" The camp director walked over and wraped his arms around his boyfriend, "You ready?"

Jungkook nodded eagerly and the two quickly hugged their friends goodbye, he was going to stay with Namjoon for a few days before his college classes started back up.

"I still can't believe those two are together," Seokjin added, watching as they walked out of the large lodge doors.

Taehyung smiled, "They're cute," he whispered, squeezing his best friends hand. Jimin smiled, he knew he would be okay. Yoongi walked over with Hoseok and the two sat at the large, mostly empty table with their fellow staff members.

"It's so...quiet," Yoongi stated, leaning back and listening to the wind and nothing more. The lights of the lodge were almost all shut off, Seokjin would be locking up. There was no loud laughter or chattering voices, no screaming or teasing, it was simply...silent.

"I miss them already," Jimin mumbled, looking around the dim, empty lodge.

"Me too," Hoseok, Taehyung and Yoongi agreed.

Jin sighed, "Yeah, I miss the little devil's too."

For a moment they all basked in the silence, thinking of all the fun they had had the past week. The softly falling snow was visible through the foggy, square windows, and the evening sky brought a sense of calming closure. An alarm broke the silence, and Jimin stood with a sigh.

"I have a train to catch," he said, reaching out to give a parting hug to Jin and then Hoseok.

Taehyung jumped up and clutched onto him like a koala, "Monday night Skype date?" he asked with a giggle.

Jimin squeezed his friend back, "Wouldn't miss it," he whispered, attempting to hold back tears, "I'll see you this summer, yeah?" he asked, wiping the single tear that had made it's way out of the corner of his eye and down his cheek.

Taehyung nodded, "Of course," he laughed, attempting not to cry himself.

Finally, Jimin turned to say goodbye to the man he had only just met six days ago. Yoongi stared at him with an unreadable expression, Jimin hadn't even realized he was crying until the older reached out and gently wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"This isn't goodbye," Yoongi murmured with a small, sad smile, "it's an 'until next time.'"

Jimin tried to laugh, but all that came out were broken sobs, it felt as if his heart was being squeezed. Yoongi pulled him against his chest and ran a loving hand over his back. "I feel so silly," Jimin spoke into his warm embrace, "I wasted so much time pretending to hate you, when I could have been, I could have been-" he couldn't bring himself to finish.

But Yoongi knew what he meant, with a gentle touch he lifted his past rival's chin up, and left a tender kiss on his lips. "I'll come see you," he promised, "you're only a train ride away."

"But it's such long and uncomfortable ride," Jimin said, clutching the bottom of Yoongi's shirt, "and you have school and-"

"Shhh," Yoongi brushed the younger's hair out of his eyes and rested a calloused hand on his cheek. Jimin nuzzled into it, never wanting to leave his warm embrace.

"Baby," Yoongi spoke softly so that only they could hear him, "you're worth the extra miles."

The End  
❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMS IN FINISHED*  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed 'The Extra Mile,' I had so much fun writing it! I challenged myself to write a chapter a day for a week, not believing I could do it, but I surprised myself! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it! I have more works of BTS fiction on my Wattpad account. If enough people want me to post more content on my AO3 I will, otherwise you can check them out under DayDreamAintReal on Wattpad. Thank you so much!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE:
> 
> I have been debating for quite some time now writing a sequel that follows Yeonbin's relationship the next time they're at camp together!  
> I'm not sure, however, if people would be interested in reading it, given that it was be TXT focused, but BTS would be present. 
> 
> So, if you would read the sequel let me know in the comments below! If enough people show interest I will write one! 
> 
> Thanks 💜


End file.
